


The Witch and the Reaper

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Overwatch AU, curse words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You're a witch and you buy your dream home in the countryside, but you didn't realize someone else was living in there.





	The Witch and the Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another Reaper/Reader story. I have plans for another chapter, but this will be a short story. I hope you all enjoy it :)

When you bought this house in the country it was more of an impulsive buy. You saw it once, and you immediately fell in love with it. It was huge and when you walked through the house you could feel the memories radiating off the walls. But you were so excited when you saw the house that you didn’t go and explore the attic, so you never felt the energy up there. A rookie mistake, especially for a witch. No, you didn’t feel who was up there, but he saw you.

You moved in a month later, the movers brought in your large furniture and you tipped them extra to connect your oven and your fridge. The tv guys showed up after and set up your cable and then they quickly left, they mentioned rumors that the house was haunted. After that, you spent the day cleansing the house with incense and then you began to unpack your room and put away clothes and set up your lamp. After your room was set up you ordered a pizza and sat and watched tv. You went to bed with high hopes that this would be the home you had always dreamed of.

Once you were asleep, a black mist squeezed out of the attic door and partially took the form of a man with a mask on his face. It traveled downstairs and grimaced at the smell of incense in the air, damn witches he thought. He began looking around at the new things in the house, he glanced at the boxes and opened one up and examined the trinkets inside. He traveled to the kitchen and opened the fridge and sniffed at the left-over pizza. He went back upstairs to the room he passed by and slowly opened the door. He sniffed and grimaced at the smell in the room. He floated inside the room and watched your sleeping figure.

He hovered over your bed and tilted his head at you, a low growl erupted from his throat and he leaned forward and breathed you in deeply. You smelled like herbs and fresh air and sweet like flowers. His clawed hand picked up a chunk of your hair and gently played with it. He vanished when you shifted in your bed.

The next morning you woke up and felt the air was different. It was heavy. All throughout the house you felt like you were being watched and followed. You sighed and grabbed a bag under your bed and sat on the living room floor. You took out several pieces of tiles with words engraved on them, some were positive while others were warnings. Other runes had symbols on them, one was a heart while another was an owl. You put them in a cup and shook it.

“Who’s here?” you asked. You felt the room get heavier and darker, a chill ran up your spine. You spilled the runes onto the floor and frowned at what you saw. One of the runes said ‘warning’, another said ‘death’ while a third rune had an image of an owl.

“Ok, so you’re a death owl? Well I’ve met several ghosts and spirits who say they’re death, but never a death owl.” You said, slowly standing up and looking around. You felt the room get heavier and it felt like your energy was being taken. You had faced demons before but this was different, this wasn’t a demon. It was something else.

“Listen up spirit. I’m not going anywhere. Now you can chill out and stay here with me or I’ll force you to leave.” You shouted, focusing your energy on the darkness that was closing in.

“You don’t have that power, bruja.” Came a deep voice from all around you. It sent shivers down your body and it made you tremble.

“Try me.” you spat. All you heard in response was a deep laugh in your ear.

The next few weeks was a fight. The spirit, who you learned was called Reaper, did everything he could to force you to leave. He floated at the foot of your bed most nights, his red eyes glowing in the darkness, until you threw a pillow at him and told him bedrooms are off limits. Then you saw him in the bathroom after a shower, his red eyes boring into you. You screamed the bathroom is off limits as you covered yourself with a towel, which made him growl.

“I’m haunting you, I should have access to the whole house.” He growled as you wrapped the towel around your naked body.

“No! The bedrooms and bathrooms are off limits. I do personal things in there I don’t want you to see. You’re a spirit, not a pervert. Or are you a pervert too?” you snapped. He just looked down and reluctantly agreed and apologized, he turned into a wisp and went out under the door.

Other times, he just followed you around and made your stuff disappear, knock glasses and cups off counters, he fucked with your lights and the temperature in a room. He enjoyed moving around your chairs and slamming cupboards, until he slammed one hard enough it snapped. He materialized in his physical form in front of you for the first time that day, with the broken cupboard door in his clawed hand. You frowned at him and crossed your arms. He stood there awkwardly, you couldn’t see his face since it was covered, you still didn’t know if he had a face. You were sure he was embarrassed about breaking the cupboard though, his body language said it all.

“Are you going to fix that?” you asked, tapping your foot against the kitchen floor.

“I’ll fix it.” He growled reluctantly.

After that, he stopped slamming doors and he stopped stalking you through the house, though he did follow you. His from changed from a mist to a more solid human like form. But he always had that mask on, or maybe it was really his face. You didn’t know.

He followed you outside on day while you were gardening. He sat and watched you pull out weeds and trim some of the herbs. He thought you were strange, he had met a witch once, she turned him into this monster. But you were a different witch, you enjoyed your garden and being alone. But he did see the books you had under your bed, the ones that could summon things and harm people. You were so busy, focusing on trimming one of your plants and talking to the bees that flew above your head, that you didn’t see him pulling out weeds from the other side of the garden, the bees avoided him though.

You began to view him as a roommate. He was always there, you knew he was always watching you, but you didn’t mind. Thankfully he wasn’t breaking your stuff anymore or hiding your keys and being a general asshole. Instead he began to help around the house, like in the garden, but he also helped you cook and offered to put things up in high places for you. You found his wisp form to be very handy, especially when you locked your keys in your car that one day.

“Do you eat?”

“Not for need. I do enjoy the smell and taste though.” He said one day as he was cooking. You thought it was so weird this spirit was cooking for you, it was so domestic. But again, you realized he was more than a spirit.

After the meal you went to bed, but woke up several hours later from a nightmare. Reaper found you downstairs in the kitchen drinking water and cursing softly, you didn’t know what he did at night, probably stare out a window brooding. But his presence didn’t surprise you. He ghosted up to you and put his clawed hand on your shoulder.

“Are you well?”

“Just a bad dream.” You said softly.

“What happened?” he asked, taking your hand and guiding you to the kitchen table.

“I don’t know. Just something was trying to get me.”

“Brujita, nothing can harm you. Not while I’m here.”

“Why would you keep me safe? You tried to scare me away.” you asked.

“Because, I have grown fond of you. It’s been a long time since I’ve had somewhere here. I’ve grown to enjoy your company.”

“I enjoy your company as well.” You said with a smile.

You didn’t notice he started to develop feelings for you until you found him snooping through your dresser. You walked in on him holding up one of your sexy bras and turning it over, as if he was confused. Then he picked up a matching pair of underwear and investigated it.

“Why are you playing with those?” you ask, leaning against the door jam.

“Why do you such flimsy material for your underclothes? Won’t they rip easily?”

“They’re not for everyday wear. I have them in case I have anyone over, then I can show it off for them.” You said, snatching the lacy set from his hands and putting them away.

“You don’t have anyone over.” He growled.

“Well, most guys I’m interested in freak out and leave when I tell them their future or say, ‘hey a ghost is following you around.’ But I also buy them for myself, ok? It’s my guilty pleasure, buying lingerie sets and checking myself out. It makes me feel good.” you said, a blush coming to your cheeks.

“Could I see?”

“What?” you turned and looked at him in surprise. But you were only staring up at that mask.

“Could I see you in them?”

“Sure, I guess. After I shower tonight.” You said, feeling your face turn redder than before.

That night, after you showered and got yourself all clean, you pulled on that set he was looking at and waited in your room with a large shirt covering you. You usually walked around in only a shirt, after all it was just you and a spirit, it’s not like a spirit can become aroused. Right? He appeared in the room a moment later and sat on your bed. You notice his form is more solid now, more human looking. But you can still see the faint black wisps that come off his body.

“You still want to see?”

“Only if you’re willing to show me.” he said, his voice lower than usual.

“Well I did shave and put it on. So yeah, I’m willing.” You said standing up. You pulled the large shirt off and turned to him.

He was silent as he watched you. You could see his head moving up and down as he examined your body, you grew nervous. You wished you could see his face to tell what he thought, but you noticed how his hands were balled into fists.

“You’re very beautiful. Can I see more?” he asked.

You spent the next half hour trying on different lingerie outfits you had, each one had a story about why you bought it; he learned the pink one was made for summer since it was so light and you bought because it was on sale and who can ignore a sale? The dark purple push up bra and thong you bought for a date but you were stood up, and the black strappy one you bought because it was hot and edgy. The last one you tried on was simple but cute, black lace with a red trim and small red ribbons. He enjoyed watching you dress and talk, then undress and talk some more.

“You’re very beautiful, and I feel like I should not be looking at you. But, can I show you something?”

“Thank you, and of course.” You said, blushing. You saw his hand reach up to that mask and he pulled it off, revealing a very handsome face that was scarred and greyish, you noticed he had facial hair. His eyes were dark and they looked like they could see through you.

“You have a face.” you said, walking towards him and sitting beside him.

“Of course, I do. What did you think I had?” he chuckled.

“I don’t know. Nothing? A gaping void?”

“Well I have a face. It’s not as nice as yours though, but it will do.”

“You’re very handsome.” You said, gently resting your hand against his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into your touch, a content growl was heard from his chest.

“It’s been so long, since anyone has touched me.” he said, opening his eyes and gazing at you. The way he looked at you gave you the chills and made your insides tingle.

“Me too.” You whispered. You didn’t even notice he had moved his face closer to yours until his lips were on yours. You were shocked at first but then you kissed him back.

You forgot you were in your bra and panties until you felt his clawed hands touch your sides and your thighs, his claws dug softly into your soft skin as your hands trailed along his face. Feeling his touch and feeling his mouth on your mouth made you moan softly.

“God, you taste so damn good.” you whimper as he pushed your half naked body onto the bed.

“You don’t taste so bad yourself cariño. In fact, I want to taste more of you.” You gasped as his hands pulled your breasts from your bra and he began to nibble and suck on them, making you moan and whimper under his actions. You arched your hips and attempted to rub yourself against his firm body, which made him chuckle.

“You’re so eager. I can smell your arousal, it’s intoxicating,” He growled in your ear, “Will you let me, have you?”

“I think I’m already yours.” You whisper. He smirked at you and begin to undress himself, his gloves came off and then his cloak, followed by a tight black shirt. You fixed your bra and touch his bare body, he’s so firm and you see so many scars across his torso. Then you noticed the erection bulging through his pants. Who would have thought a spirit can appear so physical, unless he’s not fully a spirit? That would explain why he’s removing clothing and has an erection.

“You’re not a full spirit, are you?” you ask, looking up at him.

“No. I’m something in between.”

“You’re a strange creature, Reaper. But I like you.” you said, kissing his chest and gently running a finger along his covered erection. You heard him let out a soft moan and whimper softly. His hands went behind your back and undid your bra and helped you pull it off. He removed his pants as you pulled off your panties, you heard him chuckle when he saw you looking at his erection. You would be sore tomorrow.

“Cariño, it’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone. I may not be able to control myself.” He growled as he spread your legs opened.

“It’s been a long time for me as well.”

“Then, let’s get you nice and wet for me.” he growled. He put his face between your legs and licked you slowly. You wrapped your fingers in his hair and let out a loud moan as he licked your clit and slowly stuck a finger inside of you.

“Ohhh Reaper that feels so good.” you moaned glancing down at him. His eyes were slowly turning red and his fingers dug into your thigh, leaving little marks.

“You taste so good.” he growled. You felt his tongue go deep inside you and his thumb began to rub your clit, making you gasp. His tongue was longer than normal, it rubbed against your insides and made you whimper.

“I’m gonna…. Cum.” You growled. He only responded by rubbing your clit faster and moving his tongue faster inside of you. It found that sweet spot in you and rubbed it until you came undone. You felt so sensitive after, but all he did was gently kiss your clit.

“Brujita, you’re so nice and wet for me.” he growled, running his hands across your body. You glanced down and saw him rubbing his erection against your opening and your clit, it made you moan softly.

Without any other words, he pushed himself into you. You let out a loud noise as you felt the sudden intrusion, but it felt so damn good. He moved his hips slowly so you could get used to his size, but you noticed something tickling your sides and traveling over your breasts. You looked around and saw the black mist he commands was traveling across your body. The smoke wrapped around your breasts and gently ran over your clit. You glanced up at his face and saw his eyes were red now, that sight turned you on even more than before.

“Reaper that feels so good.” you whimpered, clenching your walls around his length. All he did was growl and began to speed up his movements.

You don’t know how long he spent fucking you, but by the time he was reaching his end, you had cummed three more times, you were pinned on the bed by the black mist and your hands were held above your head by a black tendril while a second tendril was rubbing your clit. He had left several bite marks on your body and several hickies. You were a sweaty and almost delirious mess.

“Cum one more time for me. You’ve been so good to me, just one more time.” He grunted slamming into you, you could only whimper in response. The wisp began to rub your clit faster as he adjusted your body and slammed against that spot inside you.

That made you moan louder, and you cummed quickly. He sped up his movements and you felt him release himself inside of you. He grunted as he finished, slowly moving himself in and out of you. When he pulled out of you, you felt and saw his seed spill out of you. It made you blush and you let out a little whimper. Your hands were released and he laid next to you on the bed, his arms pulled you close. You repositioned yourself and laid your head against his chest, he held your hands and kissed your wrists softly.

“Mmmm brujita, I’m glad you stayed here.” He said, kissing your hands and holding your sore body.

“I’m glad I stayed as well, Reaper.” You whispered.

“That’s not my name.” he said softly.

“What’s your name then?”

“I remember someone calling me Gabriel. I don’t remember much else.”

“I can try to help you regain your memories Gabriel.” You said softly, looking up at him.

“No. Whatever happened in my past isn’t important. I want to make knew memories with you.” he said, you noticed his eyes went back to the dark brown they were before.

“I like that idea Gabriel.” You said, yawning.

“Go to sleep cariño.” He said softly, kissing your head. You only nodded your head before you fell asleep against him.

He held you close and watched you for a moment, smiling to himself. He leaned back into the pillow, his body felt heavy and he was so relaxed. He closed his eyes, falling asleep for the first time in a long time.


End file.
